As is evident from Up-to-Date Foodprocessing, Vol. 17, No. 11, pp. 15-22 (1982), it is known that EPA prevents arteriosclereosis, inhibits the aggregation of blood platelets, and decreases the levels of serum cholesterol and neutral fats. In recent years, EPA has been commercialized as a thrombolytic agent to prevent cardiac- or brain infraction, as well as an agent to promote and maintain health.
It has been confirmed that administration of EPA should be continued for a long period, for example, along with a food product because unlike pharmaceuticals such as antibiotics a dramatic restoration or recovery can not be expected with one to several dosages of EPA.
Also was confirmed that EPA is difficult to ingest because it is an oily substance having a characteristic odor of fresh blue skinned fishes such as sardine or mackerel, as well as that it is very unstable due to its high susceptibility to rancidification. These facts render an EPA administration over long period even with a small dose very difficult.
In Japan Patent Kokai No. 13,541/83 (WAGU, Masakatsu et al.), an EPA/CD inclusion compound produced with a water-methanol system is disclosed. It is apparent that the inclusion compound obtained in this way, however, is very low in EPA content, i.e. only 4-15 w/w %.